The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Typically, data is maintained in a storage that is accessible to a server computing device. Referring to FIG. 1, storage 102 may be a data warehouse, a database, a repository, and/or any other data store. Storage 102 may include one or more disks, cards, and/or any other storage media. The data that is maintained in storage is typically organized as tables, such as table Prod 106 and table Sales 108.
Storage 102 is communicatively coupled to server computing device 100. Server computing device 100 may be a database server, a storage server, and/or any other computing device that processes queries. For example, server computing device 100 may receive, as input, a query from a client computing device (not shown). In response, server computing device 100 may transmit, to storage 102, an input/output (I/O) request related to the query.